


i can’t stop judging everything you do (but i can’t get enough of you)

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Because apparently ABO high school aus with virginity taking are My Thing now, Cheerleader vs punk aesthetic, F/F, First Time, High School AU, Loss of Virginity, Omega Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Popular, bratty girls are Kara Danvers’ weakness.





	i can’t stop judging everything you do (but i can’t get enough of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta give the people the smut they want, and apparently they want me writing punk stoner loser kara railing princess cheerleader lena all over the place. Done and done. 
> 
> Title from King Princess’s ‘Upper West Side’ because everyone has had that one crush, right?

“There she is.” Alex stubbed out her joint onto the side of the wall and motioned with one elbow. “Snotty little cunt.”

Kara’s eyes tracked along the leather of her sister’s forearm, to the bleachers, where Lena Luthor and her crowd of friends were currently holding court. The sharp-eyed omega tossed her dark head prettily as Morgan Edge loped up to her from the field, lugging a football helmet under one arm, calling her name. She said something catty, and the whole group laughed as Edge flushed an angry red, and wrenched away, his alpha pride wounded. 

Kara looked away. As usual, the sight of her nemesis made her stomach twist in strange, hot loops. 

“She skipped homeroom again today, and I bet Mr J’onn doesn’t even mark her down as absent.” Kara flicked ash from her own joint, disdainfully. It landed on her jean jacket and she wiped it away, cursing internally at the charcoal smear. “_Shit_. It’s like this town worships her ass, just because her father runs it.”

“But that’s exactly why they worship her ass.” Alex pointed out, candid and acerbic as usual. She pulled an E-Z wide paper from her pocket and began tapping out the grinder into it, holding it between her knees. Her fingers flew as she rolled the joint, methodical and precise, and her tongue darted out to seal the paper closed, quick pink between her chapped lips. Kara envied her speed and efficiency—any joints she rolled were liable to be torn and bleeding green from the sides, so she mostly left them in Alex’s capable hands. 

“And hell, it’s a nice ass to worship.” Alex snorted, tossing her head again to where the omega reined on the bleachers—knees bare below her cheerleader skirt, laughter high and wild. “I wish she wasn’t so good-looking, frankly. It’d be easier to hate her if she didn’t feature in so many jerk-off fantasies.”

Kara flushed a violent red, almost as bright as Edge had, and took a quick, guilty drag, inhaling too hard. “Well, uh, it’s a good thing I don’t, _uh_, see her that way.”

“Right.” Alex watched her with a brow raised. “Want some of my Fanta?”

“No, I’m fine.” Kara managed, through a racking cough. Her eyes watered, and she fought hard not to wheeze. “You should drink water anyway.”

“You sound like Mom.” Alex snorted, and looked away. “Anyway, it’s not Luthor who features most prominent in my spank bank, these days. It’s that Maggie Sawyer chick who plays for  _ Violations and Virtues _ .” Alex sighed dramatically, and lit the joint with a deft flick of her lighter. “She’s a beta, but she can violate my virtue any day.”

“Please stop.” Kara took another drag, even as her throat screamed for moisture. Smoking in the alley behind the science building with Alex during fourth period was a privilege, not a right. Her sister could always decide to be a dick and not share her weed or her company that day, and Kara failing to ‘keep up’ on her own joint was a surefire way to piss her off. 

“C’mon, she doesn’t do it for you?” Alex nudged her. “I thought you said you were looking for, and I quote ‘someone, anyone to take my virginity by the end of the school year’ because, and I quote ‘anyone who’s a virgin in college is a total—“

“I know what I said.” Kara finished, grumpily. “You can stop repeating it.”

“But it’s so fun to see you squirm.” Alex pointed out, but she grinned in the fond way that said she was in a playful mood, not a malicious one, and Kara’s shoulders softened. Alpha sibling rivalries could be difficult to negotiate, at times, but there was a distinct language all their own. “Anyway. Calm down. Fifth period’s starting soon and we need to book it back to the hallway if we don’t want J’onn to catch us smoking again.” 

“Bet Lena never gets caught skipping.” Kara grumbled, but took her last drag with relief. 

Her eyes watched Lena on the bleachers, unthinking. The omega turned her way, and her eyes were unreadable for a moment before Jack Spheer leaned to her ear, and she turned away, laughing with him. Undoubtedly at Kara’s expense. Kara narrowed her eyes and grabbed for her gun-metal grey canvas bag, studded in pins. She shouldered it, and stubbed her joint out with the heel of her scuffed Doc Martins—a hand-me-down pair from Alex that she wore with as much pride as she could manage. “C’mon.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Her adopted sister was always slow to gather her things, and she waved Kara away, pocketing her grinder and papers. “Gotta spray my perfume so Kelly doesn’t call me a burn out in front of everyone again.”

“You like her. Just tell James to give her your number.” Kara goaded. She waited until Alex had grabbed her bag, and offered a hand to help the other alpha to her feet. 

“No fucking way.” Alex snorted. “James’d kill me for trying to fuck his little omega sister. C’mon, let’s go.”

The two Danvers siblings successfully blended into the hall on their return to the building. A few of those close enough to smell them gave them knowing nods or smiles, but thankfully, Alex’s cloying perfume was enough of a deterrent for the teachers. Mr Lord waved them on, crinkling his nose, and Kara nudged Alex with a laugh. “You were right. CVS perfume smells worse than weed.”

“See, maybe you’ll take my sisterly advice from now on.” Alex punched her in the arm, lovingly, and waved goodbye as she slid into her AP Government class, leaving Kara to hurry along the hallway alone to AP Chemistry, which was on the second floor of their old, creaking brick building. 

Kara managed to hustle into her seat just ahead of Miss Grant, and gave a grateful nod to Winn, who had saved her a place in the front. From two rows back, she heard a familiar sniff, and looked back to see Lena Luthor grinning at her with a smug expression from her usual spot in the back row. “Have a good smoke sesh, Danvers?”

“Shut up, Luthor.” Kara spat back, wishing desperately for a better comeback, but none came, and she was saved by Miss Grant’s bustling entrance, no-nonsense as ever. 

“Your exams are graded.” The slim alpha told them all, with a disdainful toss of her head. “And most of you did absolutely abysmal, so don’t send your parents after me. It’s not my fault you didn’t study the material.”

The accompanying groans were a familiar chorus. Kara waited patiently until she could turn her exam over, and gave herself the pleasure of a tiny fist pump. 

“Another ‘A’, Danvers.” Miss Grant commented as she passed. Her eyes gave the slightest flicker of acknowledgement. “Well done. Keep it up.”

That was high praise, coming from sparse Cat Grant, who usually reserved her tongue for acid remarks rather than compliments. Kara beamed so hard she thought her cheeks might break. “Thank you, Miss Grant.”

“I have a question.” Lena Luthor half-raised her hand, smirking. “Do we get higher grades if we stutter over your heels every time you pass out tests? Because Kara certainly seems to.”

There was a titter of nasty laughter from the back row. Someone  _ ooooh _ ’ed and there was a round of looks in Kara’s direction, most of them snide. She blushed, harder, and fought to keep her palms from curling into her fists.  _ Shut your mouth, you snobby twat  _ was what she wanted to say, but Kara was never good at comebacks in the moment. What came out instead was a hasty, breathless ‘Shut  _ up _ , Luthor’ and she’d already said that, so it really lost all effectiveness. 

“Yes, do shut up, Miss Luthor.” Miss Grant quipped, drily. “I don’t care about your opinion of me, only your scores. You have a high enough opinion of yourself, as it is.”

Lena’s cheeks flamed an angry red, and she glowered at the teacher, but said nothing. The brunette omega slunk lower into her seat, and soon attention shifted to the white board, where Miss Grant began to sketch out some formulas to go over. Kara’s eyes lingered on Lena for a moment too long, and by the time she’d hurried her gaze back to her notes, the omega was staring at the back of her head, green eyes dark and murky. 

The afternoon wore on as it usually did, and Kara scratched dutifully away at her notes, until the bell rang and she got up to shuffle her books into her bag. Miss Grant was occupied at her desk, none-too-patiently explaining to Winn that she didn’t have time for off-campus study and wasn’t interested, anyway, and Kara was just about to go drag him away, when an elbow bumped into her side with deliberate firmness. 

“Hey Danvers.” Lena’s voice was low, melodic and raspy. It was like she designed it to be dripping with omega attractiveness. Kara shuddered, and turned, bracing herself for whatever wry quip the Luthor had planned. 

But Lena was actually  _ smiling _ at her, lips quirked like she had a secret to tell. Her books rested casually on her hip, and the v-neck of her t-shirt was deep. Too deep. Kara hastily averted her eyes from the plunge of pale cleavage she glimpsed, and looked down at her bag. “Yeah? What do you want?”

“Don’t act so annoyed. Doesn’t suit you.” Lena pushed almost playfully on her side, and Kara looked at her hand as if it would burn her. “I’m being nice. You did well on the test.”

Kara gaped for a moment, before she managed to school her features back into something resembling normality. “Yeah. Yeah, uh, I mean I usually do.” 

She didn’t mean to sound so arrogant, and she blushed when Lena laughed uproariously. “Yeah, you do.” The omega echoed her, and Kara fought not to instinctively inhale the perfumed sweetness of her scent—chemical like hair coloring and soft like laundry detergent. “So that’s what I wanted to ask you about.”

“What?” Kara blinked down at her—the omega was a few inches shorter. There was a wariness, underneath her helpless attraction. She was sure any second now Jack Spheer or Sam Arias would come charging in to deliver a devastating punchline, but they had already disappeared out the door, where the hallway bustled with life beyond. 

“I was wondering if you’d drop by my house tonight for a little study session. Give me some pointers.” Lena’s fingers trailed up and down on the edge of her notebook, and Kara’s eyes helplessly tracked the movement. “I figure being Miss Grant’s teacher’s pet has to have taught you something I don’t know.”

Kara wanted to bristle, but her nerves were frayed, and her mouth was dry. The omega was as unnervingly sexy as she was sarcastic, and it was hard to tell which side she was currently facing. Her shaft twitched in her pants, threatening to grow, and she coughed, quickly. 

“Listen, Lena, if this is some kind of joke…”

“It’s not.” Lena laid a hand on her forearm, and the warm weight of her skin sent Kara’s mind into silence like a nuclear bomb going off. “Trust me, Kara, okay? I’m not  _ always _ trying to be a total bitch.” Her smile flashed, and it was humorless and genuine. 

Kara felt bad. “You’re not—I didn’t—“ 

Lena saved her sputtering and squeezed her arm, gently before releasing it. “Give me your phone. I’ll text myself from your number and send you the address.”

Kara watched, slightly numb and steadily becoming more erect, as the omega did just that, and returned her phone to her hand with a satisfied smile. “Kay. See you around 8ish? Bye.”

And that's how she ended up following her GoogleMaps to an address well out of the suburban middle class neighborhoods that she grew up in. Her rusty hatchback seemed particularly out of place as she sheepishly parked in front of a white-gabled house with a larger front yard than the entire high school football field. A single yellow light burned in an upper window, and the driveway was empty but for Lena Luthor’s signature blue BMW, visible through the garage window. 

Kara swallowed before she hit the doorbell, and slid a sweaty palm over her hair, reflexively. Her choice of shorts now bothered her immensely and she fiddled with the frayed hem until she heard Lena’s footsteps approach the door. 

“Hey, you’re early.” The omega was toweling her hair, which was damp and fragrant, and her white t-shirt was clinging to her upper body, revealing her black bra. 

Kara clenched several muscles she didn’t know she had. “Hi. Um. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, come inside.” Lena turned, and led Kara down a hallway that could have passed for a museum. “Don’t be intimidated.” She said, when Kara gawked at the statues and paintings. “We’re old money. As in the past. Most of it’s gone now. Mother says it’s  _ gauche _ to discuss it but I don’t care.”

With that breezy introduction, Kara learned more about Lena Luthor than she’d ever guessed, and kept right on learning, as the omega guided her upstairs to a pristine white bedroom that could have swallowed both her and Alex’s cramped quarters and belched out a remainder. Lena even had her own bathroom, attached like a master suite, and Kara had to settle her nerves by washing her hands a few times and pinching her thighs to stop herself from getting hard. The omega’s scent was everywhere, and there was a pair of mermaid-colored panties dangling from the door handle. Kara didn’t know how to process any of it. 

“Did you die in there?” Lena called, laughing from behind the door, and Kara jumped. 

“Coming!” She yelped, and her cock started to push against the seam of her jean shorts. It definitely agreed.  _ Fuck.  _

Sitting on Lena’s bed, with its bright white comforter and clean lines, felt strangely comforting. She looked around, and could see a faded teddy bear leaning on the bookshelf. A string light clipped with polaroids of Lena’s friends—Jess, Sam, Jack. A book was open on her nightstand— _ Dangerous Angels  _ by Francesca Lia Block. 

It was endearing. 

Kara opened her mouth and turned to ask Lena what she needed help with, but snapped it quickly shut. The omega had finished toweling her hair and was tossing it back and forth like a shampoo commercial. Her brow was slightly furrowed, her fingers gliding through her dark roots, and she was biting her lip, just a little. Kara swallowed a lump.  _ Oh god, she’s too pretty. I should get out of here.  _

“So, I gotta be honest.” Lena dropped the towel on the bed beside Kara and leaned in closer. The alpha felt her heartbeat slam awkwardly into her rib cage like a bird trapped in a house with no open windows. She swallowed again. 

“What about?”

“Well, I didn’t really ask you here to help tutor me in chem, Kara.” Lena seemed to be getting closer with each passing second. Her scent was thick in the air. “I mean. Not that you’d know, but I do get all A’s. My GPA is stacked higher than a skyscraper.”

“Oh.” Kara’s tongue felt very dry and useless in her mouth, like a dead animal. Roadkill. She knew what was coming and still blinked, helplessly, caught up in the impossibility of it.  _ There is no way… _

“I asked you here to help me out in a different way.” Now Lena was actually  _ purring _ and it was doing something destructive to Kara’s insides. “Because, despite your weird qualities and inherent dorkiness, you always seemed kinda nice. And I thought maybe you’d be the best person to ask, you know?”

Kara had no idea, but she nodded, dumbly, like a puppet on a string. 

“Yeah.” Lena was nodding, and her hand was creeping up Kara’s thigh like a slow caterpillar. The denim was tight at her crotch and Kara felt heat searing into her center. “You  _ definitely _ are the best person to ask.”

And then she kissed Kara, and her world was bubblegum chapstick and bright red smears. Exploding fireworks. Carnival rides. 

“Wait,” Kara gasped, as Lena’s wet little tongue stroked against her upper lip. “ _ Fuck _ . Wait. How.  _ Why _ ?”

“I’m a virgin, Kara.” Lena told her bluntly, even as she slid one thigh over Kara’s tightly-wound lap and straddled her. “I know you and your sister probably think I’m the world’s biggest party slut—“

“It’s not...we don’t—“

“ _ —but _ I’ve never done it before. And, a little hunch tells me you haven't either, so you’re likely to keep quiet about it. Unlike, say, Morgan Edge, or Ben Lockwood, each of whom would gleefully tell all of his alpha dicksquad buddies about it.  _ Right _ ?”

Lena tapped her fingers expertly on Kara’s chin, and the alpha swallowed again, compulsively. “Yeah. But. Um. Why  _ me _ ?”

Lena rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, but her other hand was trailing almost affectionately against Kara’s chest. “Because I like you, you dim bulb.” At Kara’s gaping, gawking expression, she softened and leaned a bit closer, pulling Kara’s hand to touch her rib cage. “I….may not be the best person at showing vulnerability at school, I know that. But I was  _ trying _ to be sarcastic and funny with you, not a caustic bitch like you seem to think.”

Kara was stunned into silence, not the least bit by the combination of words and the ghosting, tantalizing weight of Lena’s breasts, just inches from her fingers. 

“You and Alex always seemed to like that kind of humor, so I—-I don’t know, I was stupid about it. But I like you, okay?” Lena glanced down seriously at her and Kara was overwhelmed by green honesty. “I have since, like, seventh grade.” She laughed, and there was genuine nervousness there. “I just haven’t been the brightest about showing it.”

Lena was giving her a long, hooded look that spoke volumes beyond her words, and Kara was ready to be bold, burning with the feeling of that look. “Me too.” She confessed. “I...um...I’ve liked you, I mean. For a long time. But I thought you didn’t like me. So I kind of tried to hate you.”

“Did it work?” 

Lena was soft and brand new under her fingertips and all Kara wanted was to bring her closer. She shook her head, and reached up to pull Lena into a kiss. 

Kara’s glasses fogged up. Things were urgent, messy, awkward. Lips and tongue sliding against cheeks and jaws, and teeth clicking together. It was  _ hot.  _ Kara’s experience prior to this had been making out with Alex’s friend Imra in the backseat of her hatchback last July, while the fireworks exploded outside. That had been fun, too, but  _ this _ ….this was real fireworks. 

Lena’s hands coaxed hers to rise, and before long Kara had her hands full of the cleavage she’d been surreptitiously eyeing since freshman year. Soft, warm, heavy. She ran her thumb over and over a pink nipple, watching it spring back and forth with her rubbing, and lost her train of thought for several moments until Lena pulled her face back up for a kiss and cupped her roughly through her jean shorts. 

Her cock throbbed at the rough scrape of denim. Lena’s hand was warm, burning through the zipper, and her Jockeys didn’t seem to want to hold anymore. Dampness smeared along the crotch and she realized, shamefully, that she was already leaking with pre-cum. 

“Holyfuck,” she whispered into Lena’s lips, and the zipper released like a sigh. 

“I have condoms.” Lena told her, breathlessly, as her fingers slipped through the fly and wrapped around her shaft. The action short-circuited Kara’s brain and she couldn’t think of what Lena was talking about for a moment. Then, she nodded, stiffly, and bit her lip against a groan. 

“Wow, you’re really hard.” Lena observed, drawing Kara out of her shorts, and the alpha could only moan helplessly in agreement and squeeze around her handful of breast. “Do you...should I take care of this for you first?”

_ Take care of this for you.  _ Kara gulped and let out something like a whimper. Thankfully, Lena’s lips curled up and her fingers started a slow, clumsy pump that was definitely enough. Definitely. Kara closed her eyes and groaned. 

“I like how hard you feel.” Lena confessed, hot and breathy into her ear, and Kara shuddered. “You’re so warm, too. Mmm. Want this inside me.”

That was all it took, shamefully. Kara let out a surprised grunt and her cock spurted a thick jet of cum across Lena’s forearm. Lena looked amused, but kept stroking until the last ragged dribbles spilled onto her knuckles. She licked them clean, slowly, while Kara recovered her breath, and stared at her. It was a challenge. 

Kara did her best to rise to it. 

She managed to get Lena onto her back and out of her clothes with some determined wiggles and giggling. Her own shirt was stained with her release, along with her shorts, so she discarded those, too, and did her best not to tremble as Lena helped her unhook her bra and lifted her hips so Kara could slide her panties down over her knees. 

There, laying between Lena’s splayed knees, Kara let herself be wide-eyed and revelatory. Everything was split open, blushing pink, with dark curling hairs and crinkly creases. The heat and glisten of it was intoxicating. She leaned in, and opened her mouth to a whole new world, like Persephone with the pomegranate. 

To her credit, Lena did her best to guide and choke out hasty instructions.  _ Too much. Slower. Harder. Faster. There. Good. Yes. Yes.  _ Kara tried to take it all in. Her tongue lapped and circled, slipped and glided, until Lena was all over her face and chin and spilling down her chest, and her little rosy clit was hard and cherry red between Kara’s lips. It was heaven. 

The taste was oceanic, musky, sweet. Kara loved all of it, and wanted it all to last, but when she put one, then two, hesitant fingers inside of Lena and curled up like Alex had taught her, it all ended with a choked gasp and a tense, forceful arch. Kara laid her head on Lena’s pulsing, sticky thigh, and stroked and kissed and whispered nonsense until Lena’s breathing returned to normal and she sighed. 

Then Lena was pulling her up, kissing the slick off her face and tasting herself with a moan. Kara was hard again, pushing into Lena’s stomach, right where her skirt left a red imprint from the waistband. She thought to apologize, or draw back, but then the omega squeezed impatiently at her base with a warm hand, and Kara groaned. 

“Condoms.” Lena reminded her, breathy and high. She sounded like a different person. “In the nightstand.”

Kara was always good at following instructions, so she bobbed her head, obediently, and went eagerly fumbling into the drawer with one hand in between kisses. Her fingers closed on a strip of foil packets and she pulled them out, scattering pens and lip gloss containers onto the floor in her haste. Didn’t matter. Lena pulled the strip from her fingers, detached one packet, and tore it open. Her deftness was arousing, but that paled in comparison to those lean, agile fingers unrolling the condom unsteadily down Kara’s cock. She propped herself up on an elbow to watch. 

“You’re awfully big for such a science nerd.” Lena joked, but her voice was quavering. Kara kissed her neck and she sighed. “Go slow, okay?”

“Okay.” Kara told her in a hoarse whisper, and then she reached down to line up. 

It took a few tries. She had to pull Lena’s hips a little closer, hitch her legs higher, and press in, but the omega was so slick, and her thighs were quivering with nerves. Kara huffed after the first few nudges went astray, but her mind told her to slow down, don’t rush. She kissed Lena again, slowly, guiding both of their mouths to calm, and when she tried again, mid-kiss, the tip pushed gently into Lena. 

“Oh wow.” Lena broke off the kiss, and bit her lip. “Oh. Fuck.”

“Is it okay?” Kara asked softly. Her hips wanted to churn, and instinct was screaming for her to thrust deeply into that tightly gripping entrance, but she held back. 

“Yes.” Lena put her fingers into Kara’s hair. “You can move.”

Slowly, in fits and starts, and with a lot of kissing and whispered instructions, Kara managed to fit it all the way inside. Her base bumped into Lena’s pubic mound, winding their curling hairs together, and she could feel the thudding pulse of the omega all around her, gripping and fluttering so tightly that it felt like she’d slid her cock into a vise. 

“God.” Lena choked out, when it was finally all the way in. “I can’t—-oh my  _ god _ , Kara.”

Kara didn’t have words for how good it felt, either, so she just leaned in to kiss Lena again, but in doing so, her hips jostled forward, and the omega let out a high, startled cry. Kara drew back, brow furrowing in concern, but Lena tugged her back down again, hips rolling eagerly. “Yes, more,  _ please _ .”

Kara couldn’t hold back anymore. Her hips picked up, slow at first, and stuttering until she got the rhythm right, but her instincts guided her true. Lena started to moan and gasp in her ear like a lovely chorus of encouragement, and it was all building toward a crescendo—the likes of which Kara’s inexperienced body had never felt before. Her thrusts deepened, and Lena cried out, again and again. 

“Lena,” she huffed, desperately. “I’m gonna—I  _ can’t— _ “

“Yes, Kara, fuck, yes,  _ yes—- _ !” 

Lena threw her head back and clenched down with a spasmodic shudder, and Kara’s mind went into shockwaves with the knowledge that the omega was coming, again, around her cock. It was all too much. She lurched forward, groaning, and bit lightly into the omega’s shoulder as her cock emptied into the condom, pumping in heavy, seemingingly-ceaseless spurts. 

There was no sound in Kara’s ears for a long time but the beat of her own pulse. Then, gradually, she came back to herself, and tried to lift off of Lena. But the omega held her back down. “ _ Stay _ .” She whispered, rasping, and Kara melted against her. 

After a while, she managed to disengage to pull out and remove the condom, teetering on jelly legs to drop it into basket beside the toilet where it lay like a deflated balloon. She was strangely proud of it. She wondered if Lena’s maid would find it, or if the omega would sneak outside to get rid of it. There was a strange, atavistic thrill to knowing it had so recently been inside of Lena. Knowing what it contained. 

When she came back, Lena opened her arms again, and Kara gratefully sunk into them. “You smell so good.” She told Lena, sleepy and lost. 

“So do you.” Lena petted her head, idly. “So. Was it good for you?”

Kara snorted at the absurdity of the question, and Lena let out a throaty laugh. “Good. Can I assume you’d like to do this again sometime?”

The question was almost jaunty, but there was real vulnerability there, underneath. Kara lifted her head to catch the insecure flash in Lena’s green eyes before she tightened and lifted her chin in a casual smile. 

“Yes,” Kara told her, with all of her genuine heart. “I’d like to do it again. A lot. Every day. If you’re not busy.”

Lena laughed, but her fingers were soft, tracing along Kara’s jaw. “For you, I could be very, very not busy.”

“Good.” Kara kissed her fingers. “Because I like you, and I’d like to date you, if that isn’t too socially appalling.”

She waited, heart in her teeth. 

Lena’s smile was wide as the sunset, and twice as glowing. “You know,” she said. “I could probably handle that.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for updates and prompts!


End file.
